


The First of Many

by elleliteration



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleliteration/pseuds/elleliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has been avoiding Kakashi since that night in his bar, but he's been rather unsuccessful with that goal. Especially when Kakashi doesn't play fair.</p>
<p>Follow up to How to Seduce Your Sasuke (posted on y!gal).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

Sasuke avoided Kakashi’s bar for two weeks, mulling over what he wanted to do, waiting for something to show up in a gossip rag, or even for one of them to call him or try to ambush him. But nothing happened. Sasuke just felt more alone and isolated than before.

Itachi, Sasuke’s brother, was undergoing psychiatric evaluation to see if he was competent to stand trial. It didn’t matter either way; Itachi would never be a free man again. Itachi had made sure Sasuke stood there and watched – tied Sasuke up and chained him to a pillar in the great hall while Itachi murdered their parents. With Sasuke witnessing everything he’d done, Itachi would either spend the rest of his life in a padded cell or a jail cell.

All of Sasuke’s relatives – aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone – fled the city before the death of Sasuke’s parents even hit the morning paper. But that didn’t mean they weren’t constantly trying to prove he was incompetent to run the family company and leave Sasuke locked in a padded cell next to Itachi.

Naruto left Sasuke a month ago after the blond told Sasuke that he was tired of listening to Sasuke complain about his situation and not try to do anything to change what he complained about. Naruto was supposed to be someone that Sasuke could confide in, a friend and companion, someone Sasuke could count on. But that was too much for Sasuke to expect from Naruto. At least, according to the blond.

Sasuke had no one left to turn to, but Kakashi’s offer still rang in his ears. Which is probably why he was avoiding the bar the white haired professor owned and Sasuke made sure to stay away from the building that housed the English department on campus. All of Sasuke’s classes this semester were all Business Management and Communication oriented.

All of that made Sasuke want to go search out Kakashi and wrap lean arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. And that just made Sasuke fight against the urge all the more. He didn’t want to need someone like that.

So it really should have been more surprising when Sasuke found himself in Kakashi’s bar a week later, downing shots. He’d meant to avoid the place until the memory of what happened in Kakashi’s office was dull and faded, not come back three weeks later like nothing had happened.

Sasuke had caught a glimpse of the white haired professor walking into the small kitchen and Sasuke had resolutely tried to ignore Kakashi for the rest of the evening. Which had the unwanted side effect of Sasuke knowing exactly where Kakashi was every minute he was in the bar. It made a spot between his shoulder blades tight and hot and soon Sasuke cashed out his tab and walked out. He felt more wound up and stressed out than he had when he’d walked into the bar.

Thankfully, Sasuke had been left alone to drink in peace, though he wasn’t quite sure why. None of the bar’s patrons had even bothered him, when before, at least one brave soul would attempt to hit on him every night. It wasn’t like Sasuke had been particularly discreet with his sexual preferences, so it was no secret that Sasuke was open to sleeping with men and women, though he favored men more often than not. So men and women never hid their interest, even when he’d been out with Naruto while they were dating. It had been a source of many interesting arguments, which led to some great make up sex.

Sasuke cleared his head with a brisk shake and slumped against the wall beside his door, and his fingers reached behind his back to flip the lock. While he’d been lost in his thoughts, his feet had found their way home safely. He looked around the empty condo and something inside him shrank away from the idea of staying there, alone, in all that space. Sleeping wasn’t something he could convince his brain to do, even with the alcohol in his system.

His phone ringing startled him out of the small spiral of panic that had been rising in his chest and he thumbed over the screen to answer the call without looking it to see who was calling him. A voice in his brain screamed at him that it was a bad idea, that he should check the screen first, before he put the phone to his ear, but he ignored it.

“Hello,” Sasuke said into the phone, his voice schooled to give no emotion away.

“You left early tonight,” Kakashi’s voice came over the line, smooth as silk over Sasuke’s frayed nerves.

Sasuke’s eyes slid to the side, like if he tried hard enough, he could see the screen and by extension, see Kakashi’s face. “How did you get my number?” he asked, keeping his voice empty. But it was hard to deny that a hard knot in his chest loosened when he heard Kakashi’s voice.

“It’s in your student file,” Kakashi said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“And you’re calling me at 11pm why?” Sasuke asked, trying to sound annoyed at being disturbed so late. “It can’t just be because you’re disappointed that I didn’t stay and let you blow me again,” he said and thunked his head back against the door, and the desire to kick himself, hard, for saying something like that swarmed over him.

Kakashi let out a surprised bark of laughter. “No, I’m disappointed that you’ve been avoiding me for three weeks and when you do finally stroll back into my bar, you don’t even speak to me,” he said with mirth still in his voice.

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked, ignoring the way Kakashi’s words made the knot in his chest loosen even more, but created a new one in his stomach.

“I wanted to take you out for dinner tomorrow night,” Kakashi said and Sasuke thought he could hear him shift , but he wasn’t sure.

Sasuke shifted and slid down the door to sit on the floor. “And where are you taking me?” he asked.

“Is that a yes?” Kakashi asked.

“No.”

“Is that a no?” he asked.

“No.”

“We’re going to a nice little place called my dining room with custom catering,” Kakashi said. “I was thinking of a nice pot roast, but if you have any requests, that can be changed.”

“No. No. Pot roast is fine.”

“Great. So I’ll pick you up around 7pm tomorrow night,” Kakashi said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The line went dead before Sasuke could agree or protest. Sasuke sat on the floor and stared at his phone in his hand long after the screen had gone blank and locked. How the hell had his day gone from trying to avoid Kakashi to confirming a date with the man he’d started the day avoiding? Sasuke let his head thump back against the door once more and wondered what one should wear to such a date.

~*~

Kakashi dressed in a pair of dark jeans that hugged his hips and ass and a soft, gray cotton t-shirt with a black button up shirt pulled over it. It was nothing particularly fancy, but it was more than enough for a cozy dinner at home. It had taken about twenty minutes to talk himself out of wearing a three piece suit and tie.

He left his housekeeper to make sure the place didn’t burn down while he was gone. Sure, Kakashi could have sent a car to pick up Sasuke, but it seemed so impersonal, and that was not something he wanted the night to start out as.

~*~

Sasuke stared at the clock over his TV and was not surprised when a knock sounded on his door at 7:22pm. Kakashi had never shown up to a single class on time. Half the students had thought the class had been dropped from the roster and didn’t show up after the first two classes. That was their loss, because the class had been one of the most interesting that Sasuke had ever attended. The lateness had been a pet peeve of Sasuke’s, but he’d forgiven it once the man opened his mouth and started teaching. Kakashi was a brilliant teacher and Sasuke had enjoyed their conversations on the few rare times that he’d had a question and had sought the man out during his office hours. So Sasuke forgave Kakashi his lateness and even used the time to study for some of his other classes.

But that hadn’t stopped Sasuke from worrying when seven had come and gone with no Kakashi showing up. Five minutes passed, and he still didn’t show. Then another ten. Sasuke had given up waiting after twenty minutes and had started for his kitchen to grab something to eat when a knock drew him to his front door.

Sasuke swung the door open and saw a sheepish Kakashi standing there with a hand to the back of his neck. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and stood in the doorway, neither grabbing his keys to leave nor asking Kakashi in for a minute.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I lost track of time while I was preparing dinner,” Kakashi said by way of explanation and apology. “Would you still like to accompany me or shall I show myself back out?”  
Sasuke stared at him for a moment, arms still crossed, and his face set in hard, frowning lines. With a deep sigh, Sasuke dropped his arms back to his sides and stepped back to allow space enough for Kakashi to step inside.

“Wait here. I just need to grab my jacket,” Sasuke said and turned on his heel and headed for his bedroom to the left. He’d hung his suit jacket on the back of the closet door in preparation for the evening. Sasuke took the jacket off the hanger and it was plucked from his hands.

“I really am sorry,” Kakashi said and put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder for a second before holding the jacket out to Sasuke to put on.

Sasuke hesitated for a heartbeat and then allowed Kakashi to help into the suit jacket, the tailored material sliding smoothly over burgundy covered arms. The black on the dark red contrasted beautifully with Sasuke’s pale skin.

Kakashi’s hands landed on Sasuke’s shoulders after he’d straightened the line of the back. “Will you forgive me?” he asked, his lips next to Sasuke’s ear, his voice quiet.

“Why were you late?” Sasuke asked, not moving away from Kakashi.

“I was worrying over all the little details, making sure the right china and silverware were out, that the sauce wasn’t too thick or too rich. Haru, my housekeeper, kept trying to shoo me out the door, but I kept thinking of things that I needed to check on at the house. I think part of me was worried about seeing you, speaking with you, after what happened, so it kept me there. But another part of me wanted to see you, so here I am. Would me apologizing on my knees help?” Kakashi said, his arms slowly sliding around Sasuke until Kakashi was hugging him from behind.  
Sasuke held Kakashi’s arms around him. “Maybe later. Wouldn’t want the lovely dinner that you put so much work into getting cold while you did,” Sasuke said and turned his head to press his cheek against Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi smiled and pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s head. “Yeah. Okay. We can go if you’re ready,” Kakashi said, reluctant to let Sasuke go, but he also didn’t want to make Sasuke think he was simply here for sex.

~*~

Dinner was quiet, filled with small talk. They chatted amicably about Sasuke’s classes and Kakashi’s teaching role at the college. They talked books and board rooms, drink and food, friends and allies, until Sasuke looked down at his plate in surprise when he tasted chocolate on his tongue instead of meat and vegetables that he had been eating.

“When did we get to dessert?” Sasuke asked with a smile as he dragged the tip of his spoon through ice cream and fudge and then stuck in his mouth upside down so that the ice cream hit the top of his tongue first. He hummed as he sucked on the spoon for a second, his eyes slipping shut so that he could enjoy the flavor. Kakashi didn’t skimp; the ice cream was better than any Sasuke had had before.

“About three hours too soon?” Kakashi said with a questioning lilt in his voice. His eyes stayed transfixed on Sasuke’s face while a look of bliss crossed his face. Kakashi looked away and down at the ice cream and cake. “Mags makes the best homemade ice cream I’ve ever tasted. I hope you like it,” Kakashi said, raising his eyes and his spoon loaded with the melting dessert.

“Homemade? I wouldn’t have guessed,” Sasuke said as he skimmed more from the scoop on his plate and then slipped the spoon into his mouth again. When he’d swallowed, Sasuke looked up at Kakashi again, meeting his eyes. “Is there a rule that says I have to leave immediately after dessert?” he asked.

Kakashi opened his mouth and stopped short. “I suppose not, but I wasn’t sure you would want to. I mean, I’d hope you’d want to stay for a while, but I didn’t want to be presumptuous. Not that I haven’t already been incredibly presumptuous with you in the past.”

“If you don’t stop talking, I’ll be calling for a cab,” Sasuke said with an arched eyebrow.

Kakashi stopped talking and snapped his mouth shut.

Sasuke smiled and pushed his chair back, stood and moved to stand over Kakashi. “You haven’t given me the grand tour yet,” he said and settled a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Somewhat difficult to give a tour without speaking, though,” Kakashi said, and turned to look up at Sasuke.

“I meant for you to stop talking about that particular subject at the moment,” Sasuke said and headed for the hallway and the rest of the house.

~*~

Kakashi caught up to Sasuke halfway down the hallway and linked their arms. “The library is on the right down here,” Kakashi said, pointing to the open doorway.

“Any good books in here?” Sasuke asked with a smile as he steered them through the door.

“A few,” Kakashi said. He dropped Sasuke’s arm and walked over to the sidebar to pour himself a drink. “Would you like a drink?” Kakashi offered, holding the decanter out for Sasuke’s inspection.

“Sure,” Sasuke said as he veered off towards the floor to ceiling walls of books. His fingers trailed over spines, leather and paper mixed together on the shelves, some more abused than others. He turned when Kakashi approached and accepted the drink, amber liquid reflecting light through cut glass.

“Do you like them?” Kakashi asked and he stuffed his now empty hand in his pocket so he wouldn’t wrap it around Sasuke’s waist.

“This room is amazing. Father had a private office, but never anything like this,” Sasuke said, looking around the room. It was all dark wood and plush leather. The ceilings were higher than they had been in the dining room, but not vaulted. Ladders lined the walls so the higher shelves were easily accessible.

“I designed it myself. The builders thought I was crazy. They wanted to put in vaulted ceilings and a walkway around the whole room halfway up, and it was just ridiculous,” Kakashi said and he glanced around the room with pride.

Sasuke chuckled. “That does sound a bit extreme. This suits you much better,” he said and turned to face Kakashi, leaned his back against the shelves and stared at Kakashi for a moment with a small smile.

“I think so, yes,” Kakashi said, looking at the higher shelves and then back down at Sasuke. “Any other part of the house you’d like to see?” he asked, offering Sasuke a smile in return.

“Why won’t you touch me?” Sasuke asked, keeping the smile on his face.

“I … I don’t want you to think that I simply want you here for your body,” Kakashi said, and his smiled dropped right off his face, his shoulder sagged with the weight of a worry that he hadn’t voiced until now.

Sasuke chuckled, a dark rumble in his throat. “I know that,” he said and threw back his drink and reached past Kakashi to set the glass down. Instead of moving back to lean against the book case once more, Sasuke slid his hand over Kakashi’s side and pulled them closer together. 

Kakashi’s hands stayed stiff by his sides. “You do?” he asked, the words had to fight to get past his stiff jaw.

“Of course. You wouldn’t care if I thought you just wanted sex if that was really all you wanted from me,” Sasuke said and smiled at Kakashi. “You also wouldn’t have waited until I wasn’t one of your students anymore. And a million other reasons.”

“You … you,” Kakashi said, not quite sure what else to say, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

“Are you just going to stand here hugging me, or are you going to kiss me?” Sasuke asked, pulling his head away to try to see Kakashi’s face.

Kakashi placed a quick peck on Sasuke’s mouth and then pulled back with a smile. “We should finish the tour first,” he said, pulling away gently, keeping one arm around Sasuke’s shoulder as he did.

“You don’t want to have sex in the library?” Sasuke asked as he followed Kakashi, but he looked over his shoulder at the library.

“Not on the books. Don’t want to ruin any of them,” Kakashi said with a smile and headed for the stairs leading to the second floor.

Sasuke chuckled and looped his arm around Kakashi’s waist. “Not even on the couch? You’d have to clean the desk off first, but I definitely think the couch could be a viable option at this point in time,” he said as they climbed the stairs.

Kakashi stopped them on the stairs and faced Sasuke. “I want you on a bed. I want you on my bed, spread and begging. I want you pounding into my ass until I come all over the blankets. I want to wake up and have sex in the middle of the night until we pass out. I want to stay in that bed with you all night and all day.”

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat and goose bumps rose on his arms and a groan dragged from his throat. “I have to be in the board room at seven tomorrow morning. I can’t spend all night fucking,” Sasuke said, his face falling.

Kakashi’s face fell as well. “Should I take you home now? I don’t think I’ll be able to get you home on time if I take you up the rest of these stairs,” he said, his hand lightly tracing nonsense patterns on Sasuke’s arm.

Instead of answering, Sasuke pulled Kakashi close and kissed him, his own hands moved to Kakashi’s back, their bodies pressed together. “Not yet.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke’s words and pulled away enough to look at Sasuke’s face, but Sasuke wouldn’t meet his eyes.

He simply dropped to his knees and let his hands drift to the front of Kakashi’s pants, his fingers made quick work of the button and zipper on Kakashi’s jeans. A few quick tugs and Kakashi’s jeans were around his knees, his boxer briefs the only thing between Sasuke and Kakashi’s cock. He glanced up briefly, saw Kakashi’s eyes on him, and looked back down to Kakashi’s covered dick. Sasuke hooked his fingers in the band of Kakashi’s boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down to reveal the half hard cock.

“You don’t have to,” Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Sasuke’s wrist, halting his motion. “You don’t have to do this.”

Sasuke looked up and met Kakashi’s eyes. “I know. I want to,” he said and pulled the boxer briefs down to rest above Kakashi’s knees. In a quick move, Sasuke had half of Kakashi’s cock in his mouth, tongue at the underside of the shaft as he pulled back until only the head was still in his mouth.

“Shiiiiiit,” Kakashi said with a hiss of air sucked in past clenched teeth. “Warn a guy next time,” he panted, hands clenching against the railing that he’d previously pushed Sasuke against.

Sasuke pulled off Kakashi’s dick long enough to grin up at Kakashi and ask, “Where would the fun be in that?” He licked a line from the base of Kakashi’s dick to the tip and sucked the head in again. It hadn’t taken much attention to get Kakashi’s cock truly interested in what was going on.

“The fun would be that I would get to enjoy your mouth on my dick longer, instead of feeling like I’m going to come all over your face.” Kakashi paused, tried to take a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart, and then made the mistake of looking down at Sasuke’s mouth wrapped around his cock. His mind ran away with the idea of his come splattered across Sasuke’s cheeks and lips and a moan escaped him.

Sasuke sucked until all of Kakashi’s dick was in his mouth and hummed, his fingers dug into Kakashi’s hips as his throat tried to swallow around the intrusion. He was just glad he had next to no gag reflex to speak of.

“Sasuke, please,” Kakashi said, his voice strained, his knuckles white around the railing.

Sasuke’s mouth came off Kakashi’s dick with a wet pop. “Did you want something?” Sasuke said, his hand wiping away wetness from his lower lip, while his other hand stayed on Kakashi’s cock and stroked.

“I need …. you to make me … come,” Kakashi said, and his hips thrust against air and Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke nuzzled against Kakashi’s hip. “I suppose I can accommodate that request,” Sasuke said and concentrated his attentions on the sensitive head of Kakashi’s cock.

“Oh. Unfffuck.” Kakashi let one hand tangle in Sasuke’s black hair while every muscle in his body tensed. “Gonna come.” His voice came out as a strangled groan.

Sasuke’s fingers tightened around Kakashi’s cock, stroked faster, encouraging Kakashi to come with every ounce of his being. He felt Kakashi tense, felt hips thrust against his mouth, and took it willingly.

After that, there were no more words as Kakashi came in Sasuke’s mouth, and Sasuke worked him until Kakashi whimpered and pulled away. Sasuke licked his lips as he looked up at Kakashi as he leaned against the opposite wall. Kakashi slumped to the floor with a drained chuckled and beckoned Sasuke closer.

Sasuke crawled across the hallway hesitantly, unsure of his welcome any longer. Kakashi hadn’t said a single word and that had a doubt clawing its way up his spine. He drew up next to Kakashi’s hip and looked up at the silver haired man through the hair hanging in front of his eyes.

Kakashi raised a shaking hand to Sasuke’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. It only last a few minutes, but it meant more to Sasuke than he’d thought it would. Not one of his sexual partners had ever wanted to kiss Sasuke after he’d given them head. It threw Sasuke off for a moment, letting him relax into the kiss more easily, keeping his brain out of the equation long enough for his body to enjoy the contact.

Kakashi’s head thunked back against the wall, his eyes closed, and a lazy grin splitting his face. “Thank you,” he said, his head lolling towards Sasuke.

“For what?” Sasuke asked as he hesitated for a moment, and then, mind made up, spun to sit next to Kakashi leaning against the wall, his shoulder pressed against Kakashi’s.

“For the best blowjob I’ve ever had,” Kakashi said and slipped his arm behind Sasuke’s back, pulling him closer. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Sasuke’s temple and relaxed when Sasuke took Kakashi’s hand from his hip and laced their fingers together.

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Sasuke said with a slight chuckle, “but thank you.”

Kakashi smirked. “Have I lied to you about anything?”

Sasuke met Kakashi’s eyes. “Not that I know of,” he said, but that didn’t really ease the tight spot in his chest.

“I won’t promise that I’ll never lie to you, because that might not be a promise I can actually keep, but I will promise that I will try to never lie to you. And I can promise that no lie has passed my lips when I’m with you,” Kakashi said, turning Sasuke’s head to face him and kissed the corner of his mouth.

Sasuke didn’t say anything, but he did relax against Kakashi, continuing the kiss where Kakashi had left off. His neck arched at an uncomfortable angle, but that didn’t stop him from running lips and teeth over Kakashi’s mouth.

Kakashi’s lungs started to ache after a few minutes during which he didn’t get enough air in through his nose, so he pulled away, licking Sasuke’s lower lip before taking a deep breath and letting it out on a sigh.

“I should get you home. You said you have an early morning and it’s already getting late,” Kakashi said and hugged Sasuke tight before releasing Sasuke and Kakashi got his feet under him.

“It can’t be that late,” Sasuke said, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check the time. His eyes widened when he saw that it was almost midnight. “Or maybe it is.”

Kakashi chuckled and righted his pants before holding out a hand to help Sasuke to his feet. He knew he didn’t need to, but it seemed like the chivalrous thing to do. And it earned him a smile from Sasuke when the younger man took his hand and stood.

“Are you sure I can’t convince you to blow off work and stay here with me?”

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. “It’s an important meeting and if I missed it, people would just use it as an excuse to try to get me deposed. I can’t,” he said, hanging his head with a heavy sigh.

“In that case, I’d better get you home and tucked into bed,” Kakashi said with smile and headed back for the first floor of his home with Sasuke’s hand still wrapped in his.

~*~

Weeks went by without Sasuke having time to spend a night with Kakashi - between the board room, his classes, the studying, the homework, keeping up with the day to day running of his father’s empire - there was no time left for himself. They did manage to spend time together, a few hours here, a beer at the end of the night there. But it was nowhere near as much as Sasuke wanted. Kakashi was so laid back, Sasuke wasn’t entirely certain how he was handling the time apart, except for the few minutes they did get to spend together. Then Kakashi couldn’t keep his hands off Sasuke, his fingers searching out little patches of bare skin at Sasuke’s hips.

The whispers around the office were the worst, though. Gossip floated around that Kakashi wasn’t really gay - Sasuke already knew that Kakashi was bi - that Kakashi was just after sex - that they hadn’t had yet - that Kakashi hadn’t consummated their relationship because he only had sex with women - except Kakashi had admitted to a few semiserious relationships with men in the past. Whatever rumors the mill ground out, Sasuke already knew weren’t true from Kakashi’s own mouth.

One afternoon, a month after Sasuke’s first dinner with Kakashi, one of the senior executives approached Sasuke, a smile on his lips that turned Sasuke’s stomach. Something about the condescending way his mouth curved up, but the smile didn’t affect any other part of his face.

“How are you today, Mr. Uchiha?” the man asked with his swarmy smile.

“I’m doing fine. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Oh no. Everything is going fine. I just wanted to express my concern over your recent involvement with Mr. Hatake.”

Worried about my virtue or your paycheck, Sasuke thought, but he kept the bland smile plastered on his face and hoped it looked equal parts encouraging and shut your fucking mouth.

“There have been some rumors that his company is having some financial problems,” the man simpered.

His paycheck, then. “And what would that have to do with me?” Sasuke asked, his smile turning a little more shut the fuck up than encouraging.

“Well, I would just hate for him to try to take advantage of you and bankrupt this company. And you with it. It would just be a tragedy after what happened with your brother,” the man said, obviously not knowing what a bad idea it was to bring up Sasuke’s brother.

The smile fell instantly from Sasuke’s face, turned to a glare. “I’ll make certain to be careful. Thank you for your concern,” he said, voice dead. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have an empire to run.” Sasuke brushed past the man without giving him a second glance.

The brief exchange left Sasuke in a foul mood for the rest of the day. He snapped at anyone that came too close to him. It got bad enough that anyone that needed signatures learned quickly to leave them on his desk during the rare times he left his office. He saw his assistant whispering furiously into the phone while shooting furtive glances at Sasuke through the glass wall that separated them, but it only served to darken his mood further.

His lunch appeared on the corner of his desk at some point, though he ignored whoever brought it in. Sasuke grabbed a fry and popped it into his mouth, chewed slowly while reading over the expense report from the last quarter.

“You aren’t even going to thank me for bringing you a delicious lunch? I’m offended,” Kakashi said from the other side of Sasuke’s desk.

Sasuke’s attention jerked up, a slow smile spread across his face when his eyes landed on Kakashi. “When did you get here?” he asked, getting up and moving around the desk to be closer to Kakashi.

“Five minutes ago, with your sandwich. Your assistant called me in near tears because you snapped at her. Anything I should know about?” Kakashi asked and kept a bit of distance between them.

Sasuke sighed, leaned against his desk, and rubbed a hand over his forehead. “Yeah. Can you close the door? I don’t exactly want this to get around to the rest of the building. Though, I’m sure half the company is already gossiping about it.” He covered his face with both hands and tried to breathe deeply to calm his nerves. Sasuke’s hands dropped a few inches when the door clicked shut so he could peek at Kakashi through his fingers.

“So what has you snapping at all the interns today?” Kakashi asked as he leaned against Sasuke’s desk next to him.

“One of the blowhards in a suit said your company was in trouble and that you were just with me to steal all my money to help keep your company afloat. And he compared ‘that tragedy’ to what my parents’ death,” Sasuke said and he pushed off the desk to pace the width of his office, angry energy driving him into motion.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said what?” Kakashi asked, stepped away from the desk and caught Sasuke’s wrist.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Kakashi. “It doesn’t matter. He was just worried about his paycheck. I haven’t entirely decided to not fire him yet, but I know you would never do anything like that, even if your company were in trouble. The bit about my family was just over the line,” he said, his voice unable to convey just how lost he felt right at that moment.

Sasuke felt a gentle tug on his arm and then Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. Sasuke’s hands fell to rest on Kakashi’s hips and Sasuke buried his face in Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi’s hand went instantly to the back of Sasuke’s head, fingers lightly carding through his hair.

“You can allay your suited blowhards’ fears by telling him Hatake Inc had a three billion dollar profit last quarter alone, so there is no need for me to steal away your fortune,” Kakashi said with a smile in his voice. He pressed a kiss to Sasuke’s cheek and rubbed a hand up and down Sasuke’s back.

Sasuke pulled back and stared at Kakashi for a second. “Three billion? We didn’t even make that much in the last half. Maybe you have to worry about me stealing your fortune away,” Sasuke joked, a small smile on his lips.

Kakashi threw his head back and laughed. “If I catch you doing that, I can just pin you down and ravish you,” he said once his laughter died down and he leaned close to press a kiss to Sasuke’s neck.

“Is that a promise?” Sasuke asked with a grin.

“I’ve been promising to hold you down and ravish you whenever you want, but there have been some scheduling conflicts so I haven’t been able to follow through on that promise just yet,” Kakashi said with a pouty frown pulling at his mouth.

“I’m sorry about that,” Sasuke said and tried to pull away, but Kakashi’s arms wrapped tighter around Sasuke’s waist.

“I’m not blaming you. I’m just lamenting the fact that everyone else wants a piece of you, too,” Kakashi said with a half-smile.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, then leaned back into Kakashi’s neck. “I’m wrapping up a big deal and can take a small vacation as soon as the ink is dry on the contracts with these new investors, which is why I was going over the last quarter’s earnings, so I can use the info in the talks.”

“Oh, investors love when you talk profit to them. Especially if you can tell them how much of it will be theirs,” Kakashi said. “I can help you go over some of the numbers if you want. Or get one of your guys from accounting up here to explain everything to you.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to concentrate on anything if you were right there next to me. I’ll have someone from accounting come up to help me out. I just feel like an idiot when I can’t get it on my own,” Sasuke said and thumped his forehead against Kakashi’s shoulder a couple times.

“Can fish climb trees?” Kakashi asked.

“No.” Sasuke’s brows drew together in confusion.

“But that doesn’t mean that the fish is an idiot, does it?”

Sasuke smiled. “Suppose not. Thank you. I should finish my lunch and get back to work on these reports. I’ve got a dinner with the investors tonight, and if it goes well, contracts will be signed tomorrow and I can take a long weekend.”

“Then you should get back to work on those reports. I’ll ask your assistant to call accounting and have someone up here by the time you’re done with your lunch. I’ve gotta get to the bar and oversee some orders there. Call me later,” Kakashi said and kissed Sasuke lightly, lips closed and quick.

~*~

Sasuke sighed and stretched, three vertebrae popped back into place with audible cracks and he groaned as he sagged into his seat. The man from accounting had helped tremendously, the dinner had been a fantastic success, and the contracts had been signed only a short time earlier. A few things still needed to be wrapped up, but he was most of the way done with those. Then he could go home, shower, and head to Kakashi’s for the weekend. Sasuke had already shot off a quick text message to let Kakashi know he’d be by later.

It was a difficult thing to not just shove the paperwork aside and go straight to Kakashi’s place. It’d be a simple matter to just take a shower at Kakashi’s. But these contracts needed to filed before the close of business today or else the deal would fall through. So he stayed and he worked.

~*~

Kakashi lounged on his couch, waiting for Sasuke to show up after he’d texted to say that he was on his way. In the meantime, Kakashi had a leather cock ring wrapped around the base of his cock and his balls to keep his orgasm at bay while he played with the settings on the egg vibrating in his ass.

A knock at the door pulled Kakashi from the pleasant sensation of the vibrations emanating up the length of his cock. He stood and wrapped his cotton robe around him, tied it off as he walked to the door and opened it. A Cheshire cat grin curled his lips up when he saw Sasuke on his door step, hair still wet, most likely from the shower he said he was going to take before he came over.

“Everything go good?” Kakashi asked as he stepped to the side to make room for Sasuke to step over the threshold.

Sasuke smiled, his eyes tracking down Kakashi’s body until Sasuke’s eyes caught on the very obvious erection that jutted out between the folds of Kakashi’s robe. “I see you got started without me,” Sasuke said instead of answering Kakashi’s question.

Kakashi smirked and flicked the edge of the robe farther open. “Maybe a little,” he said and closed the door behind Sasuke. When he turned back to face Sasuke, Kakashi’s robe furled out to flash the garter where he’d tucked the controller for the egg.

Sasuke arched a brow at the garter when he noticed the cord and dropped his bag by the door. “Maybe more than a little,” he said and stalked forward.

Kakashi shrugged, a coy little smile on his lips as Sasuke tugged at the belt to Kakashi’s robe, loosened it enough for the robe to fall open to give a good view of the leather cock ring and the cord for the egg between Kakashi’s legs.

“I’m feeling severely overdressed for this party,” Sasuke said and pulled his T-shirt over his head.

“Oh definitely,” Kakashi agreed and he pulled Sasuke closer by his belt. “I’ve got the mini fridge in my room stocked. So I think we should grab your things and head upstairs and get naked.”

Sasuke leaned close enough to slant his mouth against Kakashi’s instead of saying anything, Sasuke’s hand wrapped around Kakashi’s cock, which caused him to moan against Sasuke’s mouth. “Got everything I need right here,” Sasuke said with a chuckle and a squeeze.

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep, shuddering breath, and met Sasuke’s eyes when Kakashi opened his again. “Grab your bag or else you’ll be coming down the stairs naked to get it Monday morning.” Kakashi paused for a minute. “On second thought, leave your bag here,” he said with a grin.

“God, you’re horrible,” Sasuke said with a chuckle and a quick press of lips to Kakashi’s mouth. Sasuke grabbed the strap to his bag and started for the stairs, his free hand clasped in Kakashi’s.

At the bottom of the stairs, Kakashi stopped Sasuke and pulled him close, mouth slanted over Sasuke’s. Together, they stumbled up the stairs, laughing when Sasuke tripped on the tie to Kakashi’s robe and nearly took them both down. Only Kakashi’s hand on the railing and arm around Sasuke’s waist kept them both from tumbling back down the stairs.

“Robe off,” Sasuke said, pushed the material off Kakashi’s shoulders and left the robe to lie haphazardly on the stairs.

They continued their way up the stairs, stumbling and laughing and kissing the whole way. They paused on the landing where Sasuke had blown Kakashi long enough for Sasuke to slam Kakashi against the wall, Sasuke’s tongue teasing at Kakashi’s lower lip for a heartbeat before they started back up. Sasuke lost his belt three quarters of the way up to the second floor. His jeans were unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down within four steps. Two more steps and they collapsed to the stairs in a fit of giggles while Sasuke tried to kick off his pants.

“I’m beginning to think you’re either really bad or really good at this,” Kakashi said as he helped tug a pant leg free over Sasuke’s shoes. “I’m also thinking we should have taken your shoes off before your pants.”

Sasuke laughed and tried to toe off his sneakers through his pants, which just added a whole new level of difficult for him. “I’m thinking that may have been a good plan. Though, good to know you’ve fallen into my trap,” Sasuke said and they both laughed.

“Evil trap to steal my virtue with confusion? Good trap,” Kakashi said as he ignored Sasuke’s pants in favor of extra attention to his mouth. At least Kakashi had had enough fore thought to turn the vibrator off before answering the door, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still hard. Kakashi’s hips rocked against Sasuke’s thigh and a moan escaped him.

Sasuke flipped them over and grinned down at Kakashi. “I’m not sure your virtue is the only one on the line,” Sasuke said with a smirk and a grind of his hips.

“I certainly hope not,” Kakashi said. “Now let’s get you out of these pants and in my bed,” he said, and pushed Sasuke’s jeans farther down his legs.

They struggled with Sasuke’s pants for a few minutes, then they switched to his shoes, with little progress made between them while they laughed at their failed attempts to free Sasuke from his jeans. If they could have stopped laughing long enough to concentrate on freeing Sasuke from his pants it would have been a simple matter, but they couldn’t, so it ended up taking several minutes. The rolling around, the kissing, and the slow grinds together did not help speed the process up any, either.

They eventually made it to Kakashi’s bed and tumbled in naked except for the garter that Sasuke insisted Kakashi leave on. Sasuke settled himself between Kakashi’s thighs and swallowed his cock in one smooth move. Kakashi’s body arched off the bed, his dick shoved deeper into Sasuke’s throat, his eyes clenched tight as a moan slipped free.

“Oh god. Don’t do that,” Kakashi groaned, his fingers curled through Sasuke’s hair, tried to pull him off Kakashi’s cock.

Sasuke’s fingers played up Kakashi’s thighs and fumbled at the snaps on his cock ring until it popped free.

“Fuck,” Kakashi groaned and his hips bucked up. “Not going … ung … fuck … not gonna last.” And he wasn’t. Which is what he deserved for starting before Sasuke got there. But the frustration of the previous weeks’ waiting had him on edge more than he wanted to admit.

Sasuke pulled off of Kakashi’s cock and continued to pump his cock with a hand. “This is merely an appetizer.” Sasuke smirked. "This better be at least a twelve course meal.”

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. “Twelve? Is that hours or orgasms?” he teased with a smile of his own.

“Why not both?” Sasuke asked and sucked the head of Kakashi’s cock back into Sasuke’s mouth.

It only took a few strokes of Sasuke’s hand on Kakashi’s cock for Kakashi to come completely undone, every muscle in his body tense. Kakashi’s heels dug into the mattress next to Sasuke’s ribs and a groan dragged out of Kakashi’s throat as Sasuke stroked him through his orgasm.

“Holy,” Kakashi moaned as Sasuke crawled up to lay on the bed. Sasuke’s hand trailed over Kakashi’s chest, fingers paused to pluck at one of his nipples, and then farther down to stroke a finger over Kakashi’s cock. “Oh fuck.” Kakashi groaned, curling slightly at the stimulation.

“Too soon?” Sasuke asked, his hand sliding to the inside of Kakashi’s thigh.

“Little bit,” Kakashi admitted. “But it’s good. Just give me a few minutes to … “

“Breathe?” Sasuke asked and his fingers teased between Kakashi’s thighs, toward where the cord disappeared between his cheeks.

“Yeah. Breathing.” Kakashi’s breath hitched when Sasuke’s fingers tugged on the cord. “Oooh, shit. Do that again.”

Sasuke laughed and obliged Kakashi, pulled the cord again, and applied steady pressure until the egg slipped free, accompanied by a moan from Kakashi. “Where’s the lube?” Sasuke asked while his fingers probed at Kakashi’s hole.

Kakashi groped around under the pillow next to his head and pulled out a bottle and slapped it into Sasuke’s outstretched hand. “Are you gonna … unfuck … you going to do what I think you’re going to do?” Kakashi asked as Sasuke poured lube over two of his fingers.

“Depends on if you think these fingers are going in your ass or mine?” Sasuke asked, stroked his own cock twice while waiting for Kakashi to answer.

“Mine,” Kakashi managed to croak out and spread his thighs farther apart to give Sasuke easier access.

A bit more lube and Sasuke’s fingers were between Kakashi’s thighs, one finger quickly slipped inside with ease and with little effort, a second finger slid inside as easily as the first. He watched his fingers fuck in and out of Kakashi’s ass, Sasuke’s lower lip caught between his teeth. He added another squirt of lube to his fingers and worked a third finger into Kakashi’s ass.

“You know, this isn’t exactly you ravishing me,” Sasuke said, his voice deeper, fingers punctuating his words with thrusts hard enough to rock Kakashi up the mattress an inch or two.

Kakashi groaned, his fingers curling against the headboard so he didn’t hit his head. “You’re the one that didn’t want to give me a minute to catch my breath,” Kakashi said, his ass clenching around the fingers buried there.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. “You’re the one that started without me,” he said and brushed his fingers over Kakashi’s prostate gently, dragging a shocked groan from him.

Kakashi chuckled when he caught half a breath. “You took the cock ring off. It wouldn’t have really mattered when I’d started if you’d have left it alone,” Kakashi said, rocking his hips against Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke smiled at Kakashi, leaning forward and their pressing mouths together, tongue teasing at Kakashi’s mouth for the second it takes his mind to catch up and respond. Sasuke’s fingers slipped free of Kakashi’s ass, slide up to his balls, and over his cock, smeared extra lube around.

Sasuke pulled away from Kakashi’s mouth enough to smirk at the white haired professor. He was already starting to get hard again. “I’m going to fuck you. Until we can’t move. And when we can move again, I want you buried in my ass so deep I feel it for days,” Sasuke said, his voice low and gravel rough.

Kakashi moaned when Sasuke’s fingers curled around his cock and stroked once. “That …unf … sounds like … fuck … an excellent idea.” Kakashi’s arm reached toward the side table and fumbled around in the top drawer for a moment before pulling out a small string of condoms.

Sasuke sat on his heels and raised an eyebrow at the four condoms and then looked at Kakashi. “That’s all you have?” he asked, sounding disappointed.

Kakashi chuckled and sat up to briefly press his lips to Sasuke’s. “This is all that’s left from the box I bought to help ease clean up while I thought about you. There’s another box in there that hasn’t been cracked open yet.”

A surprised burst of laughter punched out of Sasuke. “I’m not sure what I expected, but I don’t think it was that. Not that I’m disappointed. At all,” Sasuke said, taking the short string of condoms and pulling one off.

“Let me,” Kakashi said, taking Sasuke’s hands and the condom before taking the foil square and opening it. With a few quick, sure moves, Kakashi had the condom rolled onto Sasuke’s hard cock and found the lube to add more slick.

“How do you want it?” Sasuke asked, his fingers wandering back to Kakashi’s hole, tugging gently at the edge, dragging a groan from the man.

“Hard, fast, and dirty,” Kakashi said with an impish grin stretching his mouth, though it had the unfortunate side effect of Sasuke’s hands stopped roaming his body.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a disparaging look. “Back? Hands & knees? Standing on your head? Me riding you? You riding me?” Sasuke rattled off. “You wanna pull out the Kama Sutra and pick one out?”

Kakashi chuckled for a heartbeat and then sobered. “I want to wrap my arms and legs around you while you push in. I want to watch emotions and feeling dance across your face when you come with your cock buried in my ass. I want to flip us over and jerk off all over your chest with your cock still deep inside me before you go completely soft. That’s how I want it.”  
Sasuke stared, transfixed and silent for a moment. “When did you get so eloquent?” he asked and hooked a hand under Kakashi’s left knee.

“English professor, remember? I could quote you Shakespearean sonnets while you fucked me if that was your thing. Though, I’d probably forget a line or two after a while,” Kakashi said with his patented ‘mysterious’ smirk that he’d used so often in class, leaving students disturbed and aroused at the same time. Some even called it his ‘Mona Lisa Smile’ since no one ever knew why he was smiling at them like that.

“That’s not quite my thing. You’re more my thing,” Sasuke said and moved between Kakashi’s thighs, his cock curving toward his stomach, long and hard and twitching under Sasuke’s eyes. “Definitely my thing,” Sasuke added almost under his breath. His right hand wrapped around his cock, lined his head up with Kakashi’s opening, and with short thrusts, worked his cock in with a groan.

Once he was all the way inside, Sasuke planted one hand firmly on the bed next to Kakashi’s head and leaned over so that his head hovered above the white haired professor’s. “Shit,” Sasuke said with feeling, muscles trembling with the desire to move, to slam into Kakashi with no regard for the man’s wellbeing. But that wasn’t what they were. That wasn’t what they’d been building up to for over a month now.

The flat of Kakashi’s free foot landed on the bed next to Sasuke’s knee, Kakashi’s hips pushing back against where Sasuke was buried inside. “Thought ….Thought I said … hard, fast, and fuck you feel so good in me.”

Sasuke didn’t need any further encouragement, his hips pulling back and snapping forward, skin slapping against skin.

Kakashi’s arms wrapped around Sasuke’s shoulders, pulling them closer together as they met thrust for thrust. It was a near constant stream of grunts and groans and ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ between them, their lips hovering against one another, not quite touching, their breath passing back and forth between them.

Sasuke’s thrusts turned erratic, half a beat off, but faster, more desperate. “I don’t … don’t know …”

Kakashi’s hand found itself curled in Sasuke’s hair at the back of his head. “Come.”

Sasuke’s hips snapped forward and he came with a drawn out groan, his head dropping to hide his face in the crook of Kakashi’s neck. He spent a minute breathing, his hips grinding against Kakashi’s ass to drag his orgasm out.

“Shiiiiit,” Sasuke groaned, trying to prop himself up so he wouldn’t just collapse on Kakashi.

“Roll over,” Kakashi said and started to flip them.

Sasuke flopped into a boneless heap, Kakashi somehow agile enough to keep Sasuke’s dick mostly in Kakashi’s ass as he settled on Sasuke’s lap. He watched transfixed as Kakashi wrapped a hand around his still hard cock and started stroking.

Kakashi’s eyes watched Sasuke watch Kakashi stroke himself and three strokes later, semen was striping Sasuke’s chest as Kakashi groaned, curling forward over himself and Sasuke. With a shudder, Kakashi slumped over Sasuke, head dropping to rest on his shoulder, a laugh bubbling up from Kakashi’s mouth.

“Well, that was fun,” Kakashi said as he flopped over onto his side next to Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled and rolled to the side so he could look at Kakashi. “Fun? That’s one way to describe it,” Sasuke said with a small smile tugging up one side of his mouth.

“A good start. Round one. The first of very many to come,” Kakashi said with a smile, an honest to full smile.

“First of many, huh? How many were you thinking?” Sasuke asked with a smile.

“Well, average life span is around 70 years, so another 50 years. Fifty-two weeks, so that’s 2600 weeks, so about 18,000 more. At least,” Kakashi said with a grin and a leer. An eyebrow waggle had Sasuke bursting with a giggle.

“That sounds like a marriage proposal if I’ve ever heard one before,” Sasuke said, still laughing, turning a bit apprehensive.

“Even I’m not dumb enough to propose marriage right after sex, but I like the idea of spending the rest of my life with you. In whatever way that means. In whatever way you’ll have me.”

Sasuke’s eyes grew wider the longer Kakashi spoke, until he didn’t know what to say or how to react. “I …I … What do you want me to say?” Sasuke asked.

“Don’t say anything. Not right now. Just wanted to let you know. I don’t expect anything more than you’re already giving me,” Kakashi said with a soft smile.

“No pressure?” Sasuke asked and when Kakashi nodded, Sasuke smiled again. “Then can we get started on those 18,000?”

Kakashi lets out a surprised laugh and grins. “Anything you want,” he said and leans in to press his mouth to Sasuke’s.


End file.
